Blood of the Valkyries
by Medusa Sterling
Summary: Half a year has passed since Thor left Jane to defeat Loki. When the gatekeeper tells Thor and Sif the Valkyrie had awaken it confuses Thor and shockes Sif. Soon afterwards the two of them are in Midgard and Sif's greatest secret gets revealed... Thor/Jane, Loki/Sif Starts after Thor and will cover The Dark World and most likely also include references to Avengers...


**Since I finally found the time, I decided to turn Valkyries into an actual story. As I did some changes to the original one-shot, I decided to keep it up seperately for those who want to read it...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Midgard**

Being alone had never been something to bother her. She already had been rather introverted, prefering her scientical studies, so she usually didn't even notice it or even chose being alone for the silence and peace it could offer her. But something had changed. Of course she was not really _alone_ , there were still Darcy and Eric but she felt... _lonely_. And she just didn't understand why. Who did she try to fool? She knew exactly why she felt so lonely and even more, so lost. She missed him. Her knight in shining armor (this thought never failed to make her lips twitch up in a sad smile because he actually had one). Her hero. Her savior. Thor.

Since he'd been gone she found it harder to sleep, spending hours and hours gazing at the stars instead, her notebook open on her lap, trying to see those other worlds of Yggdrasil Thor had sketched there all those months ago. After more than half a year had passed - at least that was what she assumed, counting the time only by her sleepless nights - her birthday approached. The day itself, a heavy thunderstorm darkened the area. But she didn't care. Ignoring Eric's warnings as well as Darcy's comments, she danced all alone in the storm, letting the rain drench her clothes and for the first time in what felt like forever she felt alive. The very moment before the clock struck on the twelve, the exact time she was born in a night as stormy as this, a jolt went through her. Because on her 23rd birthday, Jane Foster should finally discover her mother's legacy.

 **Asgard**

"Thor?" Sif asked the man she knew for half her life cautiously. Nowadays you could not be careful enough around the prince. Ever since having to destroy the Bifrost to stop Loki, the warrior seemed to be trapped in a kind of... depression or melancholy, making his mood swings even more unpredictable and even stronger than they already tended to be. And they increased too. Half-heartedly Odin's son turned around. It seemed he had been far away in his thoughts, most likely with _her_. Not good. "What can I do for you Sif?" the god of thunder asked the Lady as nonchalantly and charming as ever. But Sif wouldn't see him as a brother if she didn't know him well enough to not believe this farce he put on to keep the people from worrying. "Heimdall asked for you" the female warrior told him softly, having to hurry once he got up to keep his pace as the god all but rushed to Heimdall.

When asked the blind man only said three words: "The Valkyrie awoke", which puzzled Thor and made Sif gasp in wonder. "But I thought…" she trailed off. Apart from Loki, the gatekeeper was the only one to know her secret. Then her education kicked in. A Valkyrie, freshly awoken, that was in a fragile state of mind and health. She would definitely need to be calmed down. So Sif pulled Thor aside after they finished their talk with Heimdall and instructed him how to use the magic of Mjolnir to travel between the two worlds. And only moments later, they landed in New Mexico, only a few miles away from Jane.

 **Midgard**

 _Crack_ Another vase found its existence ended by being smashed against a wall. You could not tell the pieces of one dish from those of another. As all pieces had fallen to the ground, desperate sobs took over the rhythmical crack of dishes and vases hitting the wall. Ever since her birthday, Jane Foster was an emotional mess. Anger and despair ruled her life in a way no human had ever seen. Darcy and Eric could be heared discussing wether or not to call a psychatrist to have a look at her silently. And that was the moment the two Asgardians arrived.

"Be careful Thor" Sif warned her friend as he rushed towards Jane. "Freshly awoken Valkyries tend to be..." _Smack_ "...mentally unstable" she finished, after Jane had slapped Thor across the face. "Could have warned me earlier" He muttered, rubbing his left cheek. "Where were you?" Jane inquired angrily. The next sentence already came out in sobs. "I waited so long, I thought maybe..." With a soft sigh the warrior pulled his beloved close and just held her, whispering soothing words in old norse to her.


End file.
